aishiteru
by fallen'angel327
Summary: is this the start or end of HIS love...what a tragic love story
1. arriving

**well this is my first fic i hope you like it!!!!! i got the idea from a friend she said i should put her idea the story so i did a part of this is her idea "PURPLE"!! never mind that....and please read and review!!!!!this is a very long chapter...well i think this was going to be a one shot fic but you see some won't review if i do that! haha...be nice in your reviews oh yeah and i take anonymous reviews too sooo don't hesitate to review!!!!!!...i hope you like it!!!!**

--

----

-------

----

--

---------------------------------------------

--

----

-------

----

--

_**aishiteru.....**_

by blackangel327

--

----

-------

----

--

------------------------------------------

--

----

-------

----

--

RRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

"oh no were gonna be late ayu-chan!!!" she said to her dearest best friend

the principal counted from one to ten

one

two

three

four

five

six

seven

eight

nine

"oh no!!!"

then when the principal was just about to close the gate ... a sudden flash appeared in front of nina's eyes and time seems to stop and only nina was moving.

"what happened?!" nina asked herself

then nina's grandfather appeared within a flash.

"niiinaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" nina's grandfather shouted hectictly

"do you know what he did this time....?!!!!"

"he? who he?! and what are you doing here?!" nina asked in curiosity

"you know what he did this time?!

"he?ohhh you mean yuta-kun!" she said after thinking awhile

"he destroyed the garden in the magic kingdom!!!!!!!"

"why should i need to know?" she said arrogantly

"because you're the one who is closest to him nina!!!!!!!!"

"and why should you care he has done far more horrible things before" she said again

"i didn't care at first until the prince told me what's his punishment!"

"... what is his punishment?" nina asked innocently

"HE IS GOING TO BE STUCK WITH ME FOR A WHOLE YEAR !!!" he shouted

"oh nina you don't know how bad this is for me" he said frowning

"I HATE THAT BRAT" he said sarcastically

then she heard a very familiar voice

"oh so you do!!!"

she turned her head and saw her childhood friend

"YUTA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted wearing a big smile on her face

"yo nina" and with a proud smile he turned to nina' s grandfather

"hey gramps it's going to be much harder for me to stay at your place.... i can't get enough of you!" he said

"if your weren't so close with maya you would be in jail right now!"

"hello! I'm seventeen I'm a minor..underage...."

"then suspended" nina's grandfather said arrogantly

"hello...I'm already suspended" yuta answered

"hmp..." nina's grandfather sighed while giving up with their debate

"hey nina i'm gonna stay at your place ok...gonna pack my things right now."

"OK" nina said not caring at all what her grandfather is shouting at her

"NINA! NINA! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!"

"NINA! NINA! NINA! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"NINA WAKE UP!!!!!!!"

"what?"

"nina wake up!"mr. mikami said

"wah?wah?what?" she heard little giggles from her other classmates.

"ok im already convinced...... that your NOT LISTENING!" mr. mikami said

nina blushed as she rubbed her eyes

"was that a dream?" nina thought

"what's wrong with you nina?" ayu asked

"it's nothing ayu-chan!!" nina replied

after the last class ayu and nina seperated since ayu had tennis practice and nina had to go home.

----------------------------------------------------------

"im home mama!" nina shouted

"welcome back nina!"

"nina guess who's here to stay" her mom asked

"yo nina"a boy with light brown hair said

"yuta?! yuta-kun!" she shouted out loud

"so it wasn't a dream after all....."she thought

"i'm back everyone!" a manly voice filled the room

"oh hello papa!" nina and mama said with joy

"ohayo!"

"oh hello yuta!" he said

"honey is yuta going to stay here?"

"yes dear"

"oh honey we have a problem we don't have a place for yuta-kun to stay in" said mama

" no worries ma'am i'm just gonna sleep at couch in the living room!" yuta said

"nonsense your nina-chan's guest! you should sleep at a rightful place"argued mama

"i know what if yuta stays at nina's room!"

"what a splendid idea honey!"

"WHAT?!" nina and yuta shouted in chorus

"yup!" he said with a giggle

he went closer to yuta's ear and whispered "i trust you yuta" and giggled. upon hearing this yuta blushed lightly but nina's dad still noticed it.

"well i'm gonna unpack my things in your room, ok nina"

"ok fine,i'll help you with your things yuta-kun" then she thought "guess there's nothing that will change their minds"

in nina 's room

" why do i have to stay in this PURPLE room!!!!"

then a flash "BLUE"

"no way i dont like it!"

another flash "PURPLE"

"BLUE"

"PURPLE"

"BLUE"

"PURPLE"

"BLUE"

"PURPLE"

"BLUE"

"PURPLE"

"BLUE"

then a big flash "there half purple half blue, this is my side that's yours ok"

"wow you truly are wise" yuta said while clapping

"i know" she said with a proud smile

"you know why i blew up the that garden"

"why?"

"because....." then he looked deeply into her eyes

"because...." their gaze was unbreakable

their faces were 5 inches

4 inches

3 inches

"yuta...."

2 inches

an inch and......

--

----

-------

----

--

-------------------------------------------------

--

----

-------

----

--

_**aishiteru...**_

by blackangel327

--

----

-------

----

--

-----------------------------------------------

--

----

-------

----

--

**WHAT IS HAPPENIN' HERE PIPOL!!!!!!!! is the tension killing you? wait for the next chapter and you'll see but i need reviews!!!! i want reviews before i put another chapter if there is no reviews i wont update a new chapter... i want nice ones!!! but you can put some comments but not comments like i hate your stories or stop writing! your stories are horrible!.....and oh yeah did i miss anything? tell me if i did okay! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews!**

**.::kept telling this even when she was asleep on test papers on alphabet soup on notes on every piece of paper EVERYTHING, EVERYTIME, EVERYWHERE!!!!::.**

-

--

----

-------

----

--

-

blackangel327


	2. worrying

**well here is the continuation i got most of the idea from my friend she is so smart i don't know where she gets it! THANK YOU! thanx for the reviews!**

**recap:**

"wow you truly are wise" yuta said

"i know" she said with a proud smile

"you know why i blew up the school"

"why"

"because..." then he looked deeply into her eyes

"because..." their gaze was unbreakable

their faces were 5 inches

4 inches

3 inches

"yuta..."

2 inches

an inch and...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**aishiteru...**_

by blackangel327

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"because..."

"because i had nothing better to do" then he laughed out loud

"you should have seen the look on your face nina! it was priceless! ahahahaha!

"yuta your so mean! stop teasing me"

"why? im not finished yet" he said while he stopped laughing

" here is the continuation...and because your birthday is already this friday and i couldn't miss it" he said seriously

"is that the truth yuta-kun"

"no! ahahaha"

what a liar he was just because of that single word..that two lettered word oh what a liar he was

"your so mean yuta" she shouted

" i love teasing you nina" or should he just say...i love you and get rid of that single word that seven lettered word...if he would do that all his heartaches would vanish into thin air and happiness will be the only one left...if he could just say those words those three words

"come on nina i'll treat you an ice cream" he finally said

-

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

" what morning already"she opened her eyes and made her hand look for her alarm clock upon doing this she accidentally knocked over her collection of bears, she had a lot of them then she remembered something a flashback.

-flash back-

_**"happy birthday nina happy sixth birthday" her mother and father said in chorus**_

_**ding dong**_

_**her mother open the door and a small child entered**_

_**"nina dear it's for you it's your friend yuta"**_

_**"hi nina here it's for you"**_

_**"what is it? what is it mama"**_

_**"it's a present"**_

_**then when she opened she saw a big bear a big teddy bear of course**_

_**and that was the first teddy bear yuta ever gave to nina**_

-end of flashback-

then she remembered that it was her special day her very special day her birthday.she went out of her room and took a bath and changed into decent clothes and when she was outside she was greeted by big smiles of mama and papa

" happy birthday nina happy seventeenth birthday" they greeted

then when she went to the dining room there was a big boufet just for her

"what is this mama" nina asked

"yuta-kun made it dear, he is a wonderful cook"

"say...where is he"

"he went out to get something...well that's what he said" mama replied

"ok im going to the carnival with the others and then i'm going to the mall with ayu-chan. she promised yesterday we would shop" she said excitedly

"ok be careful dear" mama said cheerfully as always

-

when she went to the train station ayu, tsujai, kaji and yuta were already there. she was the one who they were waiting for. when she went up to them they said

"happy birthday nina" .they went inside the train and headed to the carnival. the carnival was near the sea and you could just get to the sea by just walking from the carnival.

when they were at the carnival they all handed their gifts. ayu gave nina a brooch a very beautiful one, kaji gave nina a pair of earings, tsujai gave nina a charm bracelet, and when nina got hold of yuta's present she said

"i know what this is" then when she opened it

"it is a teddy bear as always thanks yuta" then she wore all of her presents except yuta's of course, she placed it in her bag.

"i love your present tsujai i just love it"she said with a blush. yuta saw and heard this and made him put his hand over his chest as if pain is all over him.

"let's go to the ferris wheel everyone" yuta said with his fake smile

"alright" replied everyone

when they got to the ferris wheel the man who was operating said that there could only be two people per cart

"i'll ride with ayu" kaji said and ayu blushed.

"i'll ride with nina" tsujai said and this made nina blush. but tsujai didn't make yuta happy just like nina did in fact this made his heart bleed it flowed like a river indeed it did no matter how he tried to stop it he coudn't because this river was already there before and it was unstoppable.

"it's okay i'll just stay i won't go" then he left wearing his fake smile his smile that helped him from telling the truth the smile that prevented him from happiness that fake smile

"kaji-kun do you mind if you ride alone, i gotta do something" ayu said

"why are you afraid of heights ayu? i could accompany you if you like" kaji said

"no i don't wanna be a kill joy just have fun. ok"

"well if you say so"

she found him at the beach. he loved the beach, he loved it like his beloved he loved it like nina.

"you are suffering aren't you"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**aishiteru...**_

by blackangel327

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**well? is it good? how was it? it is my first two reviews thank you very much! reviews! **

**kara- is it cute thank you very much! tell your friends**

**anonymous- i dont know you but thanks anyway!**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

blackangel327


	3. yikeeing

**hello! sorry for the late updating! i got caught up with things...promise you don't wanna know what it is...so..this part of the story is both cute and sad it's a pretty weird combination but i think you'll like it ...so here it is!**

_**aishiteru...**_

by blackangel327

**recap:**

"it's okay i'll just stay i won't go" then he left with his smile, his fake smile was his shield the one that will protect him from the truth, that he is suffering.

"kaji-kun do you mind if you ride alone, i gotta do something" ayu said

"why are you afraid of heights ayu?"

"uh..yeah yeah!" (sorry for lying to you kaji) ayu thought

"i could accompany you if you like" kaji said

"no i don't wanna be a kill joy just have fun. ok?"

"well if you say so"

she found him at the beach. he loved the beach, he loved it like his beloved...he loved it like nina.

"you are suffering aren't you"

_**aishiteru...**_

by blackangel327

silence, no response

"yuta..."

" i'm not!..ok i'm not" beads of tears starting flowing down his cheek

oh what a liar he was...what a liar...

"yuta you have to tell her about your feelings"

"shut up ayu..."

"yuta...just tell her the truth"

"and what ruin our friendship!"

"she thinks of me as a friend...only a friend"

"and i have given up on her long ago...i have decided that i can't..."

"what can't love her...yuta that's not even possible!"

"what do you know...you are just some friend of hers"

"i'm not only her friend! i'm her bestfriend" her eyes were starting to be flooded

"how did you know that ayu! did she tell you that? no right!"

"yuta how da" her eyes were starting to be flooded

"shut up ayu... just shut up!"

"yuta i know how you feel! and i'm trying to help you!"

"ayu you don't know how i feel! you just think you do!"

then silence filled the air no one talked until...

"come on ayu let's go kaji might worry about you" he changed his emotion so quickly. from the depressed to the i-think-i'm-greater-than-everyone yuta what an amazing skill! after saying that he wiped off his tears and placed his smirk back again.

while going back he muttered something

"ayu...don't talk about this or else" he was cut off by a shouting girl

"ayu-chan! yuta-kun!" this auburn-haired girl ran towards the two

"ayu?"

"yes?"

"did you just cry?"

"umm"

"no! why did you ask?"

"oh nothing"

growl growl

"what is that?" kaji asked

"nina is that your stomach?" yuta asked somewhat concerned or irritated

"haha yeah i'm really hungry" then she blushed slightly

after eating lunch all of them went home and refreshed.

"i'm going mama!" she said at the front door

"where are you going nina?"

" im going to the mall with ayu-chan" then she ran off

at the mall

when she got to the mall ayu was not yet there..she felt lonely..very lonely...and it felt like she needed someone

flashback

_**"mom! dad! why did you leave me!"nina cried**_

_**"you promised! you promised that you wouldn't go!"**_

_**" you promised that you will go with me to the carnival you promised!"**_

_**a certain child ran to her he held out his arms**_

_**"nina.."**_

_**"im very sorry for your parents...im sorry"**_

_**"yuta-kun!" she jumped into him and cried in his chest she cried and cried until his shirt was all wet.**_

_**"im sorry nina"**_

_**"yuta-kun it's not your fault you dont have to be sorry..."**_

_**"dont worry nina"**_

_**i'll be here for you.."**_

_**"i promise i will never leave you alone i will never let you be lonely... ever"**_

end of flashback

and he did he fulfilled his promise

he was there when she was lonely

when she was sad he made her laugh

and when she had everyone

he was still there waiting in the back of the crowd waiting for her to need her.

he did fulfill his promise and still is...

"nina...nina?" someone was waving her hand in front of her face and it took her long time to notice it

then she turned her head and saw her best friend "oh ayu-chan your here already!"

"when i saw you, you were staring into space...are you ok nina?"

"why do these thoughts enter my mind" she thought

"i'm alright ayu-chan let's go"

then after shopping they ate dinner. after that they went to the cinema and watched some movies. the movie finished later than expected.

"hey nina what if i sleep over at your house... it is getting late" her best friend said

"that is a great idea ayu-chan..but" she was cut-off

"ok let's go to your house! let's look for a cab outside"

while they were looking for a cab nina triggered her clumsiness again and hurt her foot. it's been an hour since they went out. it is really hard to find a car.

"i wanna go home ayu-chan!"

"it's very hard find a cab just wait"

then she heard a very familiar voice from far away

nina

nina

nina

nina

nina

nina

"nina!"

then she turned around and saw her childhood friend

"yuta-kun! you're here!...why are you here?"

"umm...never mind don't you know how dangerous it is here there are loads of robbers here and it's getting dark already, anyway there's a cab there about half a kilometer away" then he pointed to the street and suddenly a car and a driver appeared

"go on nina and of course ayu too...let's go back now."

"but nina's foot is hurt"

"what happend!...never mind let's go" he bended and let nina climb up him and take her to the cab. then they went inside the cab.

"umm yuta-kun, ayu-chan is going to sleep with me tonight"

"ok..."

"what! then where am i going to sleep?" yuta asked

"you can sleep in the couch" upon hearing this yuta looked at ayu coldly then he smiled

the cab traveled a distance and it took a lot of time to go home

"umm yuta"

"hmm?"

"why did you carry her when you can just zap the car nearer to us?"

"umm...ummmm" he began sweating she chuckled

"you knew that her ankle was hurt, didn't you?"

"ummm"

then they heard a small snoring voice they looked at the front seat and saw nina sleeping.

"awww she so cute that way"

he said 'cute but for him it wasn't the perfect term..."beautiful" was the word

then he snapped back to reality when he heard ayu calling him

"yuta...cute ei ?" then he blushed hardly

_**aishiteru...**_

by blackangel327

**well how was it? was it good? you can tell me by reviewing! oh yeah...thank you for the reviews sorry for updating late...as i said i got caught up with things...and here are my replies**

**loren- i know it's you! thanks for reviewing! thank you!**

**psychedelic aya- thanks! hey! where do you study anyway?**

**cool aya- thanks..i think..oh yeah and you see she was in love with tsujai but still...horse shit..i won't tell you..**

**tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! tell your friends! **

**-**

**and**

**-**

**review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! review! **


	4. ending

it's the blast chapter and i hope i get reviews! im going to make a fanfic in naruto or full metal panic so i hope you wait for it...by the end of this chapter im gonna decide whether its naruto or fmp...hmmm

--

----

-------

----

--

---------------------------------------------

--

----

-------

----

--

_**aishiteru...**_

by blackangel327

--

----

-------

----

--

------------------------------------------

--

----

-------

----

--

recap:

"tell me nina where did all these teddy bears came from? it's so many" it's true there were bears in here table bed shelves and the cabinet

"oh all of those bears came from him he give them to me when it's my birthday, christmas, or if he just wants to"

"he? who do you mean?"

"i mean yuta"

"oh..."

"yuta"

"what did you say something ayu?"

ayu never found out why nina blushed all night and why she never stopped smiling

--

----

------

----

--

------------------------------------------------------------------

--

----

-------

----

--

_**aishiteru...**_

by blackangel327

--

----

-------

----

--

-------------------------------------------------------------------

--

----

-------

----

--

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

today is a year after that emotional day

a whole year...and it's nina's birthday again

her eighteenth birthday

her debut

her very special day

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they were at a very beautiful hall near the town park

"oh ayu-chan! i'm so nervous about my party i want everything to be perfect" the birthday girl said worriedly

"oh don't worry too much nia...i'm sure it's going to be perfect!"

then she got the gown they bought a week ago

---------------------------flashback-----------------------------------

there were loads of women in the gown shop

women getting married

girls preparing for their prom

and ladies turning eighteen

"ayu? how about this purple one?"

"nah..i think its too simple..nina you're turning eighteen..think eighteen !"

"how about this pink one?"

"hmm that's very nice!...what do you think tsujai?"

"well it's ok...it's better than the other one...actually it's quite cute...i like it.."

now she was certain it was her gown!

--------------------------end of flash back------------------------

ding dong ding dong

"oh someone's at the door"nina noticed (well duh!)

"i better get it!"

she went to the door and opened it a man gave her a package. then when she opened it it had a dress inside it and a letter.

"wow what a beautiful dress nina! who is it from!"

"yeah it's nice...it's from yuta-kun" nina said with glee

"there is a letter here!"

---------------the letter----------

hey nina!

HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY! but there's a problem...i cannot go to your special day...i'm very sorry! if you want me to go i have to blow up the magic kingdom again so i can be susupended or something! i have sent a dress for you...my only wish is for you to wear it this evening! im sorry and happy birthday again! have fun!

your friend,

kirishima yuta

-----------end of letter---------

"yuta is not coming! one of my best friends...is not coming!" then a tear trickled down her cheek

"it's ok..." then she wiped it off that small drop of tear

"nina it's ok ...i'll be here for you and kaji will to...and especially tsujai!" upon hearing this she smiled and blushed.

------------------at the party-----------------

"happy birthday nina" the guest started arriving and they all said the same thing "happy birthday nina!" if it wouldn't be that it would be "happy eighteenth birthday nina!" and nina always replies "thank you very much" or "thank you for being here!".

"i told you it would be perfect nina!"

"ayu not quite"

"why?"

"coz.."

"nina why aren't you wearing yuta's gown?"

"i just don't...feel like it"

"why nina-chan?"

"coz...tsu" she glanced from one place to another

then she saw a boy at the door way far away from her. even if he was far away, she recognized him and she could tell he was smiling...but there was a lot of sadness in his eyes

"YUTA-KUN!"

"ayu-chan! now it's perfect!"

then when she was about to go to him, she was stopped by a warm hand placed on her shoulder

"nina..happy birthday nina-chan!" then she faced the boy who was calling her

"tsujai-kun...umm thanks"

"nina here..." then she opened the gift and saw a very beautiful golden necklace with a golden heart pendant

"it's beautiful tsujai-kun!"

"that is only the first part nina-chan" he said

"what? then whats the second part?"

then he kissed her passionately

they closed their eyes

her heart was pounding

their kissed deepend

she opened her mouth for his tounge to enter

and he tasted her sweet escence...

...they broke their kissed and looked at each other's eyes

"can you be mine?"

" i cant say no..."

their gaze was unbreakable

it lasted for awhile until...

until she remember the person she was running to...the friend...the friend

"yuta-kun?" she looked for him

she looked for him everywhere, she was about to approach her bestfriend when

ring ring ring ring ring..her cellphone was ringing

"HELLO? NINA HERE" she was shouting because of all the noise

"nina...nina..." when she heard the voice she recognized it quickly but it was very sad it was lonely...very lonely...and faint...as if...he was dying. then there was a moment of silence a very silent moment

"nina..."

"aishiteru..."

"i love you" her eyes widened in disbelief she has been waiting for these words for a long time

PLAKATAK TAK (PHONE FALLING)

"YUTA! YUTA! YUTA-KUN!" then the line was cut off she ran to her house as fast as she could, she had a gut feeling he was there when she opened the door of her room...

"YU...YUTA!YUTA!" tear started trickling and flowing like a river...her conscience was killing her...it was a size of a house it grew that big as soon as he saw her...

...loved one...

HE HANGED HIMSELF! he killed himself of depression...of his need for a person to love...a need for her

"yuta-kun" then she saw a gift, a well known gift for her and it is very big too. wiping her tears as she went to the gigantic bear, she saw a letter placed on it she opened it

----------------the letter--------------

my dearest nina

happy eighteenth birthday!this is a very special day for you! and supposedly for me too...i saw you a while ago your guests were so thrilled for you!everyone gave you gifts...and i saw the most special gift for you is tsujai's...but what about mine? why didnt you wear mine? is it because tsujai picked it your dress for you? nina that made me so depressed...and led me to doing this... nina i see your having a good life...friends around...parents that's always concerned...i can see you dont need me anymore...my purpose has ended...oce again happy birthday!

always loving you,

kirishima yuta

-----end of letter----------------------

tears again started falling down...but somehow a smile crept on her face...but still loneliness overwhelmed her

"yuta...yuta"

"YUTA... AISHITERU!" but it was too late...he was dead

she fell down the floor crying feeling guilty...feeling lonely...she wept uncontrollably

she placed him down her bed and she stared at him...she saw him wearing a smile ...

...a peaceful and happy smile...

tears dropped to his face

--

----

------

----

--

------------------------------------------------------------------

--

----

-------

----

--

_**aishiteru...**_

by blackangel327

--

----

-------

----

--

-------------------------------------------------------------------

--

----

-------

----

--

why am i so bad to yuta! im so mean but i really meant it to be like that...haha! its so dramatic a reason for you to cry hey theres another title watch out for it ok! ok i have have decided that ill make a naruto fanfic so watch out for that too! ok so here naruto:a reason for you to cry maybe ill make a sakusasu or sakukakashi ...awkward...oh well you'll just find out!

OH YEAH I CHANGED MY PENNAME TO:

fallen-angel327

or i can change it back to:

black-angel327

heres my email if theres a 327 you can guarantee its me! so im easy to find!

ei thanks for the review:

alexia-uh i sent u an email right? sorry for the ending

mellisa- yah...its the last part of the story...how sad...

anonymous- who are you? thanks for the compliment

the two didnt review through the site...strange...oh well bye for now! but wait for my next fanfic! im writing a new one now!

sasuke! neji! woohoo! haha

-

--

----

-------

----

--

-

blackangel327/fallenangel327/wangel327..haha!


End file.
